1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling assembly designed for use in combination with a seat or chair structure having a seat cushion and a backrest, wherein the backrest is adjustably movable between an upright position and any one of a plurality of reclined positions. More specifically, the assembly of the present invention is structured to fill the void that is created when the backrest of the seat or chair structure is oriented in a completely reclined or substantially horizontal position on a level approximately equal to that of the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existence of chair or seat structures which recline is well recognized, particularly in the travel industry. Typically, such chair structures include upholstered, cushioned seat portion, on which an individual sits, and an attached backrest portion, which supports the back region or area of the individual seated within the chair. The backrest portion is specifically structured to be selectively positionable between a completely upright or normal position and an at least partially reclined or angularly oriented position relative to the cushioned seat portion. In addition, reclining chair structures exist wherein the backrest portion is capable of being oriented in a completely reclined position, relative to the seat portion, such that it is substantially horizontally positioned on approximately the same level as the cushioned seat portion. Chair structures of this type are provided so that a person who is using the reclining chair structure may assume a completely reclined position, i.e., a substantially horizontal position, when desired, for sleeping, resting, etc.
Reclining seat structures of the type described above have been used for many years in both commercial aircraft and private aircraft, as well as on vehicles designed for land travel, such as buses, trains and certain modern day automobiles, vans and trucks. In recent years, however, there has been a tendency to upgrade the comfort and luxury of passengers who travel in such vehicles, especially in what is known as the first class section of airplanes, trains and the like. Chair structures capable of being completely reclined are obviously more desirable for extended trips such as when commercial aircraft or other multi-passenger aircraft travel long distances. While the chair structures which are completely reclined into a substantially horizontal support surface have been well accepted, there is at least one recognized area which detracts from the comfort of a person attempting to sleep or assume the completely reclined, horizontal position for relatively long periods of time. In particular, such chair structures provide a user with some discomfort in that there is typically, a space or void of significant dimension which exists or which is created between the cushion seat portion and the backrest portion at the junction where such ends are normally disposed in immediately adjacent relation to one another. When the backrest portion is disposed in a slight angular orientation or moderately reclined position, relative to the cushioned seat portion, the existence or presence of any type of void or spacing at the junction of the seat portion or backrest is not as pronounced and does not present a problem in terms of a passenger's comfort. However, in order to properly orient the backrest and seat portions in the fully reclined position, the dimension of the aforementioned spacing or void at the junction of the seat portion and backrest is significant and often results in some discomfort to the passenger, particularly if he or she remains fully reclined for a period of time.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the construction and utilization of reclining seat structures, regardless of whether they are intended for vehicular use or for use in aircraft or indeed, in permanent building structures where completely reclining seat structures are desirable. In particular, there is a need in the art for a device which is directed to filling the void or space that exists at the junction between the cushioned seat portion and the backrest portion of a chair or seat structure that is disposed in a fully reclined position, and which would thereby significantly increase the comfort of the occupant.